reencarnando en rwby volumen 1
by armandocj.1300
Summary: RWBY,MUSICA,IMAGENES NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTECE A SU REPECTIVO lo lean.
1. llegada a remnat,bienvenido a beacon

ZEN:donde estoy{despierto en el techo de una casa,es de noche lo primero que veo es la luna}asi mi nueva oportunidad voy a caminar un rato.

al meter las manos en los bolsillos saco dos pistolas de tres disparos normales y un disparo cargado.

ZEN:(silvido)se ve que tienen verdadero poder de fuego,el disparo de carga se activa rotando los cañones.

paso cerca de una tienda de espejos esta cerrada pero se pueden ver los espejos me veo en el reflejo de los mismos y mi nueva apariencia es que carga una mochila deportiva grande

zen:okey soy hermoso,jajajaja ya le paro.{saco mis pistolas y me pongo hacer poses segun yo geniales con las mencionadas,aprovecho y veo que que hay en la mochi encuentro un traje que apodaremos "THE END"por que yolo,despues saco 2 espadas gemelas de colores invertidos mientras que una es negra con rojo la otra es blanca con azul"HERMANAS DEL APOCALIPSIS",despues una botas con alitas a los costados "BOTAS DE FUNEBRES",despues saco un rifle franco tirador de alto calibre con una potencia de fuego absurda "LA CATRINA",despues saco una guadaña de tres hojas y una cadena en la misma "LA JUEZA" y por ultimo dos cuchillos largos gemelos "CUT of WINGS".ni siquiera pregunten como cabian tantas cosas en esta mochila que ni si quiera yo se}.

sigo caminando hasta encontrar este show una chica de ropas roja y negras siendo rodeada por maleantes saco a una de las HERMANAS DEL APOCALIPSIS la muerte es la negra con roja con una de mis pistolas que bautizaremos ALMAS EN PENA.

tres disparos a una de los sujetos que estaban rodeando a la chica al ver que algui aparecio otro hombre llega por detras intentando dar un corte que detengo con muerte y le doytres disparos al sujeto que intento hacerme un corte enseguida le doy una patada (traigo puesto las botas)que lo manda a estrellar contra una pared sujete que quedaba lo acabo caperucita (le digo haci por su ropa)el que parece el lider {ese wey parece trapo por su cara}dice.

el trapo:fin del juego para ti y tu amiguito roja.

despira algo parecido a una vengala la intercepto con un disparo de alma 1 un disparo choca con lo que parece una vengala los otros dos los esquiva con mucha por una escaleras en la pared de un edificio.

zen:caperucita sube a mi espalda.

caperucita:mi nombre es ru.

zen:me importa una bledo tu nombre te dije que subieras a mi espalda[al ver que no asia caso la tomo en forma nubcial y empieso a correr por la pared del edificio,veo que la chica esta sorprendida por lo que hago al llegar al techo el trapo saltaria a una aeronave al entrar ala misma nos lanza un cristal de color rojo vuelvo hacer lo mismo y lo intercepto con alma 1 desruyendolo en el proceso los otro dos le darian en los despues aparece una mujer rubia que le diremos empiesa a atacar la aeronave con luzes raras no se que son,el trapo se dirije ala cabina y aparece una mujer con vestido raro y ella y ricitos enpiesan un combate,depues de ver eso caperucita convierte su guadaña en un tipo de arma con el que empiesa atacar,la del vestido raro los bloquea facilmente en ese momente aguardo mis armas y saco a la catrina y cargando un disparo estoy esperando a que el circulo que esta en la mira se cargue apunto el disparo en una de las turvinas veo que la aeronave se va y disparo ala turbina [joder mis manos se quemaron]destruyendola aun asi logra escapar.

zen:hijos de fruta.

ricitos:ustedes dos.

caperucita:eres una cazadora verdad?,puedo tener tu autografo.

zen:hey caperucita este es un mal momento para pedir eso.

ricitos nos lleva a una sala de interogotarios en el camino me presente a caperucita disculpandome por llamarla asi y ella se presenta.

caperucita:eso fue asombroso,donde estan tus armas estan en esa mochila.

zen:asi es,disculpa por llamarte caperucita mi nombre es zen omega y el tuyo.

caperucita:no te preocupes mi nombre es ruby rose.

cuando llegamos a la sala de interrogatiros ricitos nos enpiesa a regañar,encerio si sique hablando me doy un dijo que alguien queria hablar con nosotros si nos da ese mismo sermon me doy un tiro,al momento de decir eso un hombre con un chingo de canas entra por la puerta.

canoso:ruby rose tu tienes ojos plateados y tu chico negros puros sin alma,donde aprendieron hacer esto [lo dice mientra nos enseña un video donde estamos ruby y yo peleando hace rato]

ruby:academia signal.

zen:fue puro instinto.

ruby:no aprendistes a pelear en una academia de remnat?

zen:no apenas llegue y lo demas ya lo sabes.

canoso:entiendo,entonces señorita rose la academia signal le enseño a usar una de las armas mas peligrosas jamas creadas.

ruby:un profesor en particular.

canoso:ya veo.

al decir eso el canoso deja un plato con galleta al momento ruby empiesa a comer una galleta tras otra yo solo agarro una.

canoso:es solo que no e podido conocer a otro portador de una guadañ a un viejo y polvoriento qrow.

ruby:esche mi tio.

zen:come primero habla despues,dijo que es su tio señor.

ruby;eso,qrow es mi tio es profesor en signal,yo solia ser una completa idiota antes pero ahora.[empiesa hacer movimientos de karate].

canoso:entiendo,que hace una niña tan adorable como tu en una academia para entrenar guerreros?

ruby:bueno,yo quiero ser cazadora.

cazadora sera el trabajo emblema de este mundo

ruby:me quedan dos años entrenaomiento,ademas mi hermana estudia en beacon

canoso:y usted joven?

zen:no estudio en ninguna academia mi forma de pelear la consegui sobreviviendo solo.

canoso:ya veo,me dejarias ver las armas que usastes en el combate por favor

zen:okey no tengo ningun problema[saco las armas y las pongo en la mesa]

canoso:son armas curiosas por su diseño pero ver el poder que tiene es algo perturbador por la unica razon de sus disparos cargados.

zen:entiendo ese tipo de disparos es algo muy serio a las vez como peligroso.

ruby:son geniales¡su diseño y su capasidad de tiro es es asonbroso.

canoso:saben quien soy.

zen:el viejo con muchas canas,[al decir eso ricitos me mira con enojo,ruby con diversion y canoso con una sonrisa nerviosa.

ruby:tu eres ozpin el director de la academia beacon.

ozpin:asi es,es un placer conocerlos a ambos,les gustaria asistir a mi academia.

ruby:mas que nada.

zen:sera divertido asi que por supuesto.

al llegar la noche ruby y yo dormimos en un cuarto con dos camas.

ruby:quien diria que el director de beacon nos preguntaria si queremos ir asu academia.

zen:siendo te sincero no creo que sobreviva ahi.

ruby:por que lo dices si tienes grandes habilidades en combate.

zen:la razon soy nuevo en todo esto del combate esa fue mi primera vez combatiendo.

ruby:encerio sin entrenamiento ni nada eso es !genial¡oye me dejarias sostener tus dos pistolas por favor.

zen:okey toma.

ruby:pueden disparar tres dispara ala vez o disparar un disparo cargado.

zen:si se carga lo sificiente el disparo puede destruir tres coches blindados ala vez el unico problema es que se sobrecalentan.

ruby:ya veo,tanta potencia es purturbadora y eso que es en una sola no quiero imaginar que harian las dos juntas[lo dice mientras le recorre un escalofrio por la espalda]

zen: ni que lo digas pero ya es muy tarde mejoor vamos a dormir

ruby:okey buenas noches.

zen:buenas noches.

al dia siguiente llegaron ricitos y ozpin llegaron a la habitacion por nosotro al salir del edificio si hibamos a ir al aeropuerto dijieron que si yo saque mi celular active un flash estraño que puso la imagen de un coche presione en aceptar y aparecio el coche,le pregunte si se hiban a quedar parados o se hiban a subir,rato despues llegamos al aeropuerto de ahi no supimos nada al subir ala aeronabe ruby fue con una chica rubia como ricitos.

ricitos 2:no puedo creer que mi hermanita entre a beacon este es el mejor dia de todos.

ruby:para por favor.

ricito 2:pero estoy tan orgullosa.

ruby:encerio,hermana noes nada.

zen:en eso te doy la razon noes mucha cosa.

ricitos:tu quien eres.

zen:mi nombre es zen omega mucho gusto ricitos.

ricitos 2:mi nombre no es ricitos es yang xiao long.

ruby:donde estabas cuando aguardastes el coche desaparistes.

zen:oo eso fuy a buscar comida compre 6 bolsas de una docena de galletas cada una,ten [le doy dos bolsas de galletas a ruby y a yang,despues aparece un holograma con ricitos]

ricitos:buenas tardes estudiantes.

yang:quien es?

ricitos:mi nombre es glynda goodwicht.

zen:haa ricitos por fin nos dijo su nombre.

glynda:ustedes son los pocos priviligiados que fueron aceptados para asistir a esta prostigiosa mundo esta experimentando increibles momentos de paz y su deber es mantenerla,ustedes han demostrado ser aptos para esta tarea y es momento de que les demos el conocimiento.

zen:esas palabras fueron muy profundas.

ruby:wow,puedes ver signal desde aqui creo que cas esta lejos ahor.

yang:beacon es nuestra nueva casa ahora.

un chico rubio que tenia nausias arrinuo el momento

ruby:fue bueno mientras duro

yang:a quien creen que conoscamos?

zen:espero a gente divertida y con armas geniales

ruby:en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo

zen:hey yang tienes vomito en tus zapatos

ruby:asco,asco,asco,alejate,alejate,alejate.

zen:una casa eh?


	2. conociendo un personas y un equipo

ZEN:donde estoy{despierto en el techo de una casa,es de noche lo primero que veo es la luna}asi mi nueva oportunidad voy a caminar un rato.

al meter las manos en los bolsillos saco dos pistolas de tres disparos normales y un disparo cargado.

ZEN:(silvido)se ve que tienen verdadero poder de fuego,el disparo de carga se activa rotando los cañones.

paso cerca de una tienda de espejos esta cerrada pero se pueden ver los espejos me veo en el reflejo de los mismos y mi nueva apariencia es que carga una mochila deportiva grande

zen:okey soy hermoso,jajajaja ya le paro.{saco mis pistolas y me pongo hacer poses segun yo geniales con las mencionadas,aprovecho y veo que que hay en la mochi encuentro un traje que apodaremos "THE END"por que yolo,despues saco 2 espadas gemelas de colores invertidos mientras que una es negra con rojo la otra es blanca con azul"HERMANAS DEL APOCALIPSIS",despues una botas con alitas a los costados "BOTAS DE FUNEBRES",despues saco un rifle franco tirador de alto calibre con una potencia de fuego absurda "LA CATRINA",despues saco una guadaña de tres hojas y una cadena en la misma "LA JUEZA" y por ultimo dos cuchillos largos gemelos "CUT of WINGS".ni siquiera pregunten como cabian tantas cosas en esta mochila que ni si quiera yo se}.

sigo caminando hasta encontrar este show una chica de ropas roja y negras siendo rodeada por maleantes saco a una de las HERMANAS DEL APOCALIPSIS la muerte es la negra con roja con una de mis pistolas que bautizaremos ALMAS EN PENA.

tres disparos a una de los sujetos que estaban rodeando a la chica al ver que algui aparecio otro hombre llega por detras intentando dar un corte que detengo con muerte y le doytres disparos al sujeto que intento hacerme un corte enseguida le doy una patada (traigo puesto las botas)que lo manda a estrellar contra una pared sujete que quedaba lo acabo caperucita (le digo haci por su ropa)el que parece el lider {ese wey parece trapo por su cara}dice.

el trapo:fin del juego para ti y tu amiguito roja.

despira algo parecido a una vengala la intercepto con un disparo de alma 1 un disparo choca con lo que parece una vengala los otros dos los esquiva con mucha por una escaleras en la pared de un edificio.

zen:caperucita sube a mi espalda.

caperucita:mi nombre es ru.

zen:me importa una bledo tu nombre te dije que subieras a mi espalda[al ver que no asia caso la tomo en forma nubcial y empieso a correr por la pared del edificio,veo que la chica esta sorprendida por lo que hago al llegar al techo el trapo saltaria a una aeronave al entrar ala misma nos lanza un cristal de color rojo vuelvo hacer lo mismo y lo intercepto con alma 1 desruyendolo en el proceso los otro dos le darian en los despues aparece una mujer rubia que le diremos empiesa a atacar la aeronave con luzes raras no se que son,el trapo se dirije ala cabina y aparece una mujer con vestido raro y ella y ricitos enpiesan un combate,depues de ver eso caperucita convierte su guadaña en un tipo de arma con el que empiesa atacar,la del vestido raro los bloquea facilmente en ese momente aguardo mis armas y saco a la catrina y cargando un disparo estoy esperando a que el circulo que esta en la mira se cargue apunto el disparo en una de las turvinas veo que la aeronave se va y disparo ala turbina [joder mis manos se quemaron]destruyendola aun asi logra escapar.

zen:hijos de fruta.

ricitos:ustedes dos.

caperucita:eres una cazadora verdad?,puedo tener tu autografo.

zen:hey caperucita este es un mal momento para pedir eso.

ricitos nos lleva a una sala de interogotarios en el camino me presente a caperucita disculpandome por llamarla asi y ella se presenta.

caperucita:eso fue asombroso,donde estan tus armas estan en esa mochila.

zen:asi es,disculpa por llamarte caperucita mi nombre es zen omega y el tuyo.

caperucita:no te preocupes mi nombre es ruby rose.

cuando llegamos a la sala de interrogatiros ricitos nos enpiesa a regañar,encerio si sique hablando me doy un dijo que alguien queria hablar con nosotros si nos da ese mismo sermon me doy un tiro,al momento de decir eso un hombre con un chingo de canas entra por la puerta.

canoso:ruby rose tu tienes ojos plateados y tu chico negros puros sin alma,donde aprendieron hacer esto [lo dice mientra nos enseña un video donde estamos ruby y yo peleando hace rato]

ruby:academia signal.

zen:fue puro instinto.

ruby:no aprendistes a pelear en una academia de remnat?

zen:no apenas llegue y lo demas ya lo sabes.

canoso:entiendo,entonces señorita rose la academia signal le enseño a usar una de las armas mas peligrosas jamas creadas.

ruby:un profesor en particular.

canoso:ya veo.

al decir eso el canoso deja un plato con galleta al momento ruby empiesa a comer una galleta tras otra yo solo agarro una.

canoso:es solo que no e podido conocer a otro portador de una guadañ a un viejo y polvoriento qrow.

ruby:esche mi tio.

zen:come primero habla despues,dijo que es su tio señor.

ruby;eso,qrow es mi tio es profesor en signal,yo solia ser una completa idiota antes pero ahora.[empiesa hacer movimientos de karate].

canoso:entiendo,que hace una niña tan adorable como tu en una academia para entrenar guerreros?

ruby:bueno,yo quiero ser cazadora.

cazadora sera el trabajo emblema de este mundo

ruby:me quedan dos años entrenaomiento,ademas mi hermana estudia en beacon

canoso:y usted joven?

zen:no estudio en ninguna academia mi forma de pelear la consegui sobreviviendo solo.

canoso:ya veo,me dejarias ver las armas que usastes en el combate por favor

zen:okey no tengo ningun problema[saco las armas y las pongo en la mesa]

canoso:son armas curiosas por su diseño pero ver el poder que tiene es algo perturbador por la unica razon de sus disparos cargados.

zen:entiendo ese tipo de disparos es algo muy serio a las vez como peligroso.

ruby:son geniales¡su diseño y su capasidad de tiro es es asonbroso.

canoso:saben quien soy.

zen:el viejo con muchas canas,[al decir eso ricitos me mira con enojo,ruby con diversion y canoso con una sonrisa nerviosa.

ruby:tu eres ozpin el director de la academia beacon.

ozpin:asi es,es un placer conocerlos a ambos,les gustaria asistir a mi academia.

ruby:mas que nada.

zen:sera divertido asi que por supuesto.

al llegar la noche ruby y yo dormimos en un cuarto con dos camas.

ruby:quien diria que el director de beacon nos preguntaria si queremos ir asu academia.

zen:siendo te sincero no creo que sobreviva ahi.

ruby:por que lo dices si tienes grandes habilidades en combate.

zen:la razon soy nuevo en todo esto del combate esa fue mi primera vez combatiendo.

ruby:encerio sin entrenamiento ni nada eso es !genial¡oye me dejarias sostener tus dos pistolas por favor.

zen:okey toma.

ruby:pueden disparar tres dispara ala vez o disparar un disparo cargado.

zen:si se carga lo sificiente el disparo puede destruir tres coches blindados ala vez el unico problema es que se sobrecalentan.

ruby:ya veo,tanta potencia es purturbadora y eso que es en una sola no quiero imaginar que harian las dos juntas[lo dice mientras le recorre un escalofrio por la espalda]

zen: ni que lo digas pero ya es muy tarde mejoor vamos a dormir

ruby:okey buenas noches.

zen:buenas noches.

al dia siguiente llegaron ricitos y ozpin llegaron a la habitacion por nosotro al salir del edificio si hibamos a ir al aeropuerto dijieron que si yo saque mi celular active un flash estraño que puso la imagen de un coche presione en aceptar y aparecio el coche,le pregunte si se hiban a quedar parados o se hiban a subir,rato despues llegamos al aeropuerto de ahi no supimos nada al subir ala aeronabe ruby fue con una chica rubia como ricitos.

ricitos 2:no puedo creer que mi hermanita entre a beacon este es el mejor dia de todos.

ruby:para por favor.

ricito 2:pero estoy tan orgullosa.

ruby:encerio,hermana noes nada.

zen:en eso te doy la razon noes mucha cosa.

ricitos:tu quien eres.

zen:mi nombre es zen omega mucho gusto ricitos.

ricitos 2:mi nombre no es ricitos es yang xiao long.

ruby:donde estabas cuando aguardastes el coche desaparistes.

zen:oo eso fuy a buscar comida compre 6 bolsas de una docena de galletas cada una,ten [le doy dos bolsas de galletas a ruby y a yang,despues aparece un holograma con ricitos]

ricitos:buenas tardes estudiantes.

yang:quien es?

ricitos:mi nombre es glynda goodwicht.

zen:haa ricitos por fin nos dijo su nombre.

glynda:ustedes son los pocos priviligiados que fueron aceptados para asistir a esta prostigiosa mundo esta experimentando increibles momentos de paz y su deber es mantenerla,ustedes han demostrado ser aptos para esta tarea y es momento de que les demos el conocimiento.

zen:esas palabras fueron muy profundas.

ruby:wow,puedes ver signal desde aqui creo que cas esta lejos ahor.

yang:beacon es nuestra nueva casa ahora.

un chico rubio que tenia nausias arrinuo el momento

ruby:fue bueno mientras duro

yang:a quien creen que conoscamos?

zen:espero a gente divertida y con armas geniales

ruby:en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo

zen:hey yang tienes vomito en tus zapatos

ruby:asco,asco,asco,alejate,alejate,alejate.

zen:una casa eh?


End file.
